


come back to me

by Guardian_Angel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy len, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Little Mick, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: After Chronos, Mick doesn’t think he really deserves his daddy.





	come back to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> Gift fic for Hale! There will be two chapters

He was much too frightened and apprehensive to approach Len himself, especially after everything he’d done as Chronos. He tried his best to avoid the other man, but to no avail. Mick had been summoned to Len’s room, so like it or not, that’s where he would go.

 Len looked pleased enough when Mick showed up, although that quickly changed when he realized that Mick would just stand up against the door looking scared.

That wouldn’t do. 

The other man patted his lap, blue eyes staring deep into Mick’s soul. “Come sit, baby boy.” He was taking charge of things and had already switched from Len to Daddy. It didn’t take long for Mick to feel the familiar cloudiness in his head that came with dropping into his little headspace.

Len...Daddy patted his lap again patiently, saying, “It’s okay, sweetie. Daddy’s not upset with you.”

Daddy should be upset with him. 

Mick’s stomach dropped. His bottom lip trembled as he made the short journey over to where Daddy was sitting. Daddy’s hands slowly came up to caress his hips, pulling him down gently, with little force behind his actions.

Mick slowly dropped down into Daddy’s lap, placing his hands on his chest to give them some distance. To no avail it seemed-Daddy pushed his arms down and surged in to kiss the tip of his nose. “Better, honey?”

It wasn’t better. In fact, it just made Mick feel worse. How was Daddy so calm and collected when Mick had just been downright awful? Much to his humiliation, a steady stream of tears started making its way down his cheeks. Daddy said a bad word under his breath before kissing his cheeks and murmuring, “It’s okay. I bet you were so scared, baby. Daddy’s here now. It’s okay honey. I’m sorry.” 

Being Chronos was awful and not fun at all. Mick had done so much and had no idea how to fix it-yet he was being forgiven and apologized to. He really didn’t deserve the daddy he got.

Mick let out a plaintive whine, hiccuping as Daddy adjusted his grip on him before standing up. It was a very short walk to the bed, but the reminder that Daddy was strong enough to carry him was all too real.

 He grunted as Daddy tossed him onto the bed, before reaching down to pull off Mick’s boots and socks. Before he could complain, Daddy was leaning over him again and smiling. “Shush, baby.”

So Mick shushed.

Mick’s eyes tracked him as he reached for the bedroom dresser and he pulled out the fluffiest onesie Mick owned. It was dark blue and didn’t have any particular designs on it, but Mick wasn’t a very picky baby anyways.

Daddy slowly pulled Mick’s jeans down his legs, tossing them to the side before pulling his shirt up over his head. “It’s cold,” Mick pouted, and Len laughed. “Daddy is so sorry, honey.”

He didn’t sound sorry.

Mick’s pout became even more pronounced as Daddy wrangled him into the snuggly onesie. It dawned on Mick that Daddy was really trying to get him comfortable enough to take a nap. Being the laziest baby ever, he wasn’t very opposed to that.

Especially not when Daddy was pulling a weighted blanket over him and handing him Goldy, a huge stuffed goldfish that Daddy had gotten him at a carnival while they were hanging out in 1999.

Then Daddy kneeled by the bed and leaned closer to Mick, so he could press soft little kisses to Mick’s nose and mouth. His hand stroked over Mick’s tummy, until he was stopped by Mick’s hand over his.

“Daddy,” he began, pressing his lips together as he gathered his thoughts. Daddywatched as he struggled with his internal battle, and tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

“I...I’m sorry for hurting you, Daddy. Didn’t mean to.” Mick’s voice cracked half way through, but at least he said what he meant to say.

”I know it wasn’t your fault. You’d never hurt me on purpose.” He said it with such simple conviction that all Mick could do was nod. His thumb found its way into his mouth as Daddy resumed his tummy rubs and face kisses. 

He talked about what they would do the next day but at that point Mick was dropping in and out of consciousness. He heard Daddy chuckle and whisper, “Night night, baby boy. Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” He wanted to argue about how bugs were their friends, and that they wouldn’t bite Mick but he was too tired.

Seconds later, he was asleep.

 


End file.
